


you are the nest, the cradle that i want

by Sorahana



Series: Even heroes needs saving once in a while [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Sickfic, elf sportacus, even if he's confused with sport's odd behaviours, one of my sillier ideas that I like, robbie wants to help in any way that he could, sporty is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Robbie learns a few new things about Sportacus when they got together. One of them admittedly confuses him but he just rolls with it. ( Alternatively: Sportanests )





	you are the nest, the cradle that i want

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the sillier ideas that I had and wanted to write out before my day off ends. it's choppy and the pacing is a little off because I wrote it in segments and tried to combine all of em together. let's just assumed sport has strange habits that's tied with his elf blood okay
> 
> as always, please forgive oocness / grammar mistakes and I hope ya'll enjoy!

When Robbie entered a relationship with Sportacus, aside from accepting the fact that his life would no longer be a quiet one, he learnt quite a few things about the hero.

Being an elf was one of the major ones. To think, the first time he dated someone and it wasn’t even a human. Not that it mattered to him, Robbie quickly assured to Sportacus when he first revealed this secret to him. Regardless of his species, he was still the same annoying blue kangaroo that he fell for.

Of course, as he was an elf, he possessed traits and quirks that Robbie was still learning about till this day. He had sharp, pointed ears that was extremely sensitive to touch. The first time Sportacus had allowed him to, he had been reduced to a shivery, red faced mess, practically draping himself over Robbie’s lap.

Sportacus also possessed a little bit of magic. Robbie took that in stride, considering he too had a little bit of something that he could never really understand, nor did he want to. It wasn’t the flashy, bright and loud magic one would see on TV, even though it seemed to fit someone like Sportacus. His was more subtle, a little bit of magic here and there to help plants grow faster or heal up light scrapes and scratches quicker.

His partner also liked to make nests. Robbie could see the understanding behind this peculiar habit but seeing it in person was a whole different story.

It had been just another afternoon. The kids were out on a school trip so Sportacus decided to spend his day with Robbie. While touched, Robbie really did need to finish his current work before he could do anything else. Sportacus had looked a little down when he told him this but Robbie promised to finish his project as quickly as possible.

He received a nod and after a quick kiss, he headed back deeper into the lair. Robbie spent around two hours or so before he deemed it finished. After he took another extra fifteen minutes to freshen himself up, he went to the main area where he expected to find Sportacus.

Oh, he found him alright though not in a way he would imagine.

There, in the center of the room, was a pile of stuff. Robbie took in everything with slowly widening eyes. Blankets were thrown on top of each other, creating a base for the rolled up towels that covered the edges. Every kind of pillow that Robbie had, from the rarely used bedroom pillows to the cushion on his chair, were formed into a circle. Then, it looked like everything soft was plucked from every nook and cranny to fill up the space.

Wasn’t that the dish cloth from the kitchen? And his stress ball? His socks?

In the center of this soft pile was Sportacus. He looked to be asleep, half curled up with his face buried in… his clothes. Those were definitely his vests and sweaters. Did Sportacus grabbed them from the closet? His disguises were left as it is, thankfully.

Robbie slowly approached his partner, gaze flickering from the elf to the pile. His brilliant mind working in overdrive, the first thing that he thought of was the shape. It looked like a nest, to be quite honest.

Tilting his head to one side, Robbie considered this observation. Was this… some sort of elf thing? From what Sportacus had told him, they lived deep within a forest before those who decided to become heroes ventured out and explore the world.

He could imagine that living so close to nature, Sportacus would pick up on certain habits. Nests were considered as home for most woodling creatures, a place where they could feel safe in. Was that the basis behind his actions?

Before he could contemplate on it any further, Sportacus shifted, eyes blinking softly. He didn’t exactly sit up but his gaze did travel to Robbie. His clothes were hugged closer to his body, looking like a child cuddling his teddy bear.

“So…?” Robbie gestured at the pile, one eyebrow raised. He could speculate all he wanted but ultimately, only Sportacus had the answer.

Silence stretched for what seemed like forever before Sportacus buried his face into his vests, uttering something so softly that Robbie barely caught it.

“I was lonely.”

Oh. _Oh._ Robbie’s expression softened, his heart going out for the small looking elf. He approached the nest, dropped down to his knees and crawled onto it. The moment he was within reach, Robbie scooped up his partner and pulled him into his arms. Sportacus dropped his clothes in favor of wrapping his arms around Robbie’s frame.

Robbie rested his chin atop of Sportacus’ head as the hero buried his nose into the crook of his neck. They slowly laid back down, never letting go of the hug. It felt like one of his stress balls had dug its way into his hip but Robbie didn’t care.

“I’m sorry for taking so long…” Robbie mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on Sportacus’ forehead. He didn’t receive an answer beyond a muffled sigh and some more nuzzling. At some point, Robbie fell asleep and woke up to find his arms still pretty much occupied with his partner.

“Hey Robbie,” Sportacus whispered, flashing him a small smile. Robbie returned it with a soft one of his own, though he can’t help but feel a little worried with how nervous he was acting. Sitting up, Robbie pushed aside some of the pillows before he turned to look at Sportacus.

“You, uh, you’re probably wondering about this…” Sportacus began, his eyes dipping to a nearby dish cloth.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Robbie replied evenly. After a moment’s thought, he placed a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Some of the tension left his frame, though he still looked a little jumpy. “I—thank you, for being… well, okay with this.” A pause, followed by a quick inhale. “When I… don’t feel good, I tend to make, uh…” He swallowed heavily. “I suppose… nests?” He nervously wrung out his hands. “It… helps me feel… safe and comforted. I don’t realize I’m even doing it until I’m just… lying in it.”

Robbie listened to the explanation, filing away the information for later use. So it was more like an instinct thing, it seemed. When he wasn’t feeling the best, Sportacus would create what was essentially a soft nest to just hide away in until he felt better.

“I see.” Robbie’s gaze then slid to his clothes that they had used as makeshift pillows. “So you grabbed anything soft to make your… nest.”

Sportacus dipped his head. “Yes… Just about everything that my mind think is needed for it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about taking your clothes. It’s a little bit hazy but when I went into the bedroom to grab the pillows, I saw the vests and…” His voice dropped to a tiny whisper. “I wanted a part of you with me, I guess.”

Once again, Robbie’s heart clenched painfully. Sportacus looked so small when he admitted this that Robbie couldn’t resist pulling him into his lap.

“I’m here now, love.” Sportacus wiggled till he could rest his head against Robbie’s chest. “I’m so sorry that I took so long. I didn’t know…”

Sportacus shook his head, his blond locks tickling the underside of his chin. “It’s not your fault. I was just… I didn’t know what to do and it got too quiet. Then I find myself lying on the pile, hugging your clothes. It felt… nice so I just stayed there…”

Robbie hugged him a little tighter. “Well, I’m still sorry, okay? I don’t ever want you to feel lonely…”

Sportacus returned the hug and that was how they spend the next few hours. Robbie had to admit, the nest was soft and warm so he could see a little of its appeal. Robbie kept this information in his mind and it stayed in the background until about three months later.

Robbie took one good look at Sportacus before he all but dragged him back to his lair, scolding him for even getting out of bed when he was sick. His partner resisted for a bit before he admitted defeat, slumping against Robbie as the man half supported him throughout the walk.

Robbie had him changed into more comfortable clothing before he was shoved into bed, the blankets aggressively tucked around him. Sportacus whined a little, saying that it really wasn’t necessary before he was silenced by a kiss on the forehead.

“You have a fever. Obviously it fried your brain cells if you’re acting this idiotic,” Robbie groused, his tone shifting to a softer one upon seeing the look on the elf’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried, alright? You really shouldn’t have left the airship if you didn’t feel good. I would have gone up to check on you.”

Sportacus didn’t verbally answer but his body language told him enough. Robbie once again pressed a kiss against his forehead, taking note of the heat before he stood back up, glancing at the clock.

“Try and get some rest, alright? I’m going to buy some stuff to help you.” In his haste, he failed to notice the downhearted look on Sportacus’ face as well as the soft, sniffly, “Don’t go.”

Robbie left the lair and went straight to the local grocery store. While it wasn’t all that large, it did boast a variety of products. It was there that he stumbled across Pinky, who looked up at him in surprise.

“Robbie? What are you doing here?” She asked softly upon noticing the way his expression pinched in worry. “Did something happen?”

Looking down at the child that seemed wiser beyond her years, Robbie contemplated on dismissing her before he shoved that idea aside. Sportacus wouldn’t want him to treat her like that and he did have a little bit of a soft spot for her.

Robbie heaved out a deep sigh. “Sportacus is sick and I’m buying supplies to help him.”

Stephanie nodded, looking sympathetically at Robbie. “He did look a little off when we played with him yesterday. I didn’t think he was coming down with something…”

As if he sensed the shift in her thoughts, Robbie sighed once more before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Look, Pinky. It isn’t your fault or any of the br-- kids for not noticing. I’m not guilt free in this too, so stop beating yourself over it, okay?”

Stephanie eyed him for a moment longer before she dipped her head. She then looked at the basket in his hand. “What are you buying? I can help you out. You could be done twice as quickly.”

In the face of her logical suggestion and the determined look she shot him, Robbie knew he was beat. Sighing, he rattled off half of the stuff he was searching for, which was on the other side of the store. While Pinky went to grab them, Robbie focused on his half, picking up some medicine, a pack of tissues and the like.

It wasn’t long before he was on his way back to the lair with Pinky helping him to carry a couple of the bags. Once they reached the hatch, Robbie made sure to give her a gruff yet genuine thank you.

“It’s alright Robbie, this is for Sportacus and I care about him, just like I care about you.” Before Robbie could give a proper response to that, Stephanie went up and hugged his lower half, pulling back seconds later.

“I’ll get the others to play quietly today so Sportacus wouldn’t have to worry about saving us from trouble. We’ll also make some get well cards for him!” She beamed at him. “If you need anything else, just call my uncle’s place, okay?”

Robbie blinked back his suddenly watery eyes as a small yet genuine smile curled his lips. “… Thank you, Stephanie.”

Her smile became wider and then she dashed off with a, “I hope Sportacus get better soon! And take care of yourself Robbie!”

Robbie watched her retreat for a little while longer before he popped open the hatch, pick up the groceries and entered. The moment he landed in the main area, he spotted something in the middle. His heart just about dropped upon realizing what it was.

A couple of blankets had been placed there. Robbie knew what happened last time so he couldn’t help but worry at the implications. Did this mean that Sportacus was not in bed?

His silent question was answered when he heard shuffling noises. Looking at the door, he caught his partner, flushed and haggard looking with a thin blanket draped over his shoulders, walking in while dragging a couple of pillows.

“Sportacus!” Robbie hastily placed down the bags, quickly making his way to the sick hero. He grabbed hold of his shoulders and look down into glassy eyes. “What are you doing out of bed?”

He didn’t get answer beyond a blank stare. His gaze then shifted to the pile, which prompted him to start pushing towards it, making small, discontented noises.

“Oh no, you’re going back to bed!” Robbie started to guide his partner back to the bedroom but he kept struggling in his hold, weakly reaching out to the nest. He tried to coax him to stop, that he shouldn’t expend his energy like this but Sportacus was persistent. While he still didn’t talk, he showed it through his actions.

Robbie was really getting worried. He didn’t want Sportacus to pass out from overexertion, nor get sicker because he refused to go back to bed. Contemplating on his course of action, he looked down at the odd sounding whimper to find Sportacus looking so sad and tired.

That little bit of info he got the other day came back to mind. Sportacus mentioned that he did these nests without really being aware of it whenever he didn’t feel good. Was he moving solely on instincts? A sort of autopilot where only his end goal was on his mind?

Robbie came up with all sorts of speculations but in the end, he felt like he couldn’t stop Sportacus from doing this. While that was the case, he won’t be letting him do this alone.

“Okay, you can build your nest but I’m going to help, okay?” Robbie uttered, briefly wondering if his words were even getting through before he cautiously let Sportacus go. The hero adjusted the blanket on his shoulders, grabbed the pillows again before he shuffled towards the pile.

While he did so, Robbie dashed into the lair, going into the bedroom and grabbed just about everything that was soft to the touch. When he came back, Sportacus had just placed down the pillows and was shakily getting back up again. Robbie dropped the stuff near him, silently watching his reaction.

Thankfully, he stopped trying to stand back and instead, made a grab to one of the pillows. Robbie heaved out a sigh of relief, watching his sick partner a moment longer. Then he turned around and went to the other rooms in the lair, picking up anything and everything that was comfy and soft.

Soon, he returned with another pile in his arms, dropping it down next to Sportacus. The hero paused in his building for a moment before he grabbed a towel from the new pile. He was obviously moving slower now, the little energy that he did have getting rapidly consumed.

Robbie crawled up to him and started to help, twisting towels and fluffing up pillows. The sooner they get this done, the faster Sportacus could lie down and rest up. With their combined efforts, the makeshift nest was finished.

On his hands and knees, the hero slowly made his way to the middle. He patted the closest pillow before dropping down. Robbie would have been worried if it wasn’t for the shaky yet pleased sigh that escaped his partner.

Sportacus squirmed for a moment, legs getting tangled up in the blanket before he curled himself up into a tight ball. Somehow, being surrounded by the towels and cushions made him look so… small yet adorable. He pulled the blanket till it covered half of his face, the only thing visible were his eyes and damp golden locks.

Robbie frowned, pressing a hand against the heated skin. It felt like he got hotter, probably from moving about instead of resting. He needed to tend to that fever. As he pulled back his hand, he heard a soft whine that tugged at his heartstrings.

The last time he did this was because he felt lonely. Did he felt the same when Robbie left to get some supplies? On top of being sick, it was probably what made him get out of bed to create this.

Well, Robbie was here now and he promised that he would help Sportacus recover. He left the nest just long enough to put away the groceries and grab a cooling pad before he returned to his partner’s side. Robbie plastered it onto his fevered forehead, earning him a happy little sigh.

He then lay down next to Sportacus, pulling his blanketed form into his arms, tucking the hero against his chest just like that day. With the blanket and the fever, it felt uncomfortably warm but Robbie didn’t let go. Robbie tried to pour in all of his love and care for Sportacus into the hug, hoping that it would reach him. He won’t be going anywhere so Sportacus wouldn’t have to feel lonely ever again.

Robbie liked to think from the way he nuzzled into his chest, he got the message across.

**Author's Note:**

> please just imagine sporty curled up into the tiniest ball possible, wrapped up in a blanket and tucked in Robbie's hug and then he starts making whimpering noises. Robbie rubs his back, his arms and hums a lullaby in his ear until sporty settles down again. Robbie pull the pillows and towels closer until it becomes like a cocoon that covers half of em. the elf is subconsciously happy


End file.
